Best Friends for Never
by Disney Channel Addict
Summary: Chase visits Sebastian in hopes that his friend is still somewhere in there, buried beneath the anger and hate. Can he help Sebastian realize there is still hope, or will he be rebuffed yet again? And more importantly, will Sebastian try to take revenge on the one he holds responsible for his father's destruction?
1. Waiting

Sebastian sat in his cell, arms folded, head down, eyes closed, not moving, scarcely even breathing. To look at him, one might have thought that he was deeply asleep, unconscious, or maybe even dead. But appearances can be, and often are, deceiving.

Sebastian was wide awake and burning with vengeance.

His mind was whirring with possibilities, data banks flashing rapidly behind his eyelids as his super intelligence minutely examined every detail of each escape plan before he discarded the ideas, one by one. The prison in which he, Tank, and Lexi were being kept was too well-made, well-guarded, and well thought-out. He had been searching for loopholes and escape routes for weeks, but there wasn't a single, solitary one to be found.

When the three perpetrators of the bionic rebellion had been brought into custody and placed in these cells, Sebastian thought that liberating themselves would be a piece of cake. The laser bars didn't even have bionic signal interrupters, for all love! (It was apparently part of the whole lame "rehabilitation program"; they were permitted to retain their bionic abilities so they wouldn't die of boredom or feel like their "rights were being infringed" or their abilities "unfairly taken away". Bah! It was enough to make him hurl.)

Unfortunately, while there weren't bionic signal interrupters _within_ the cells, there were plenty without. Invisible energy shields around the laser cages kept the signal interrupters from...well, interrupting their signals, but even if they _did_ manage to escape the cages, they would never make it out the room, much less the building.

Not only that, but the shields prevented the bionic soldiers-cum-students-cum-prisoners from using their abilities on the wardens and guards. When their meals were brought or they were escorted to the bathroom, the energy fields were deactivated, and their bionic powers rendered useless.

In short, the whole situation seemed hopeless. They were never getting out.

* * *

Four months. Five months. Six, seven, eight... Time seemed to have lost all meaning and existence to the dark haired boy. Only by the handy calendar app on his chip did he know how long he'd been there. Eight stinking months in this stinking cell in this stinking prison. Three of those months he'd spent alone.

Tank hadn't lasted two. By the end of seven weeks, he was a blubbering, hysterical mess. He had pleaded with the dubious guards, promising and swearing and vowing to be a model citizen if they would let him out. He had even agreed to let them remove his chip so he could live as a regular person.

It had been painful to watch. Sebastian was thoroughly revolted with his former cohort.

Lexi was the next to go. Several months back, she lost it completely. Not like Tank had; Tank was just being pathetically weak.

Lexi went mad.

Trapped in a glowing blue cage in a dark room for five months finally made her snap. It had started with sporadic fits of anger that rapidly escalated into berserk rage. She would tear and scratch at the steel floor, pounding it with her fists in an attempt to break it 'til her hands bled, screaming ceaselessly. She'd started refusing to eat, as if she'd forgotten about food altogether, and would attack the guards when they brought the meals. She had to be sedated to use the bathroom and shower; eventually, she stopped doing both. They had taken her away three months ago, after she severely injured one of the wardens, and Sebastian hadn't seen her since. He didn't know where she was or what they were doing to her, or even if she was still alive.

All he knew was that he was alone. Alone in his prison, vulnerable to madness or a broken spirit, just like his former companions.

But he wouldn't break. No, he would remain strong and in control, biding his time and using his wits, waiting for the opportune moment.

Waiting. Always waiting.


	2. Nearly Free, but No Cigar

**Wow, I already got reviews! :D So happy! ^_^ Thanks, you guys are awesome! :D**

 **PurpleNicole531: I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I kind of want it to have a happy ending too, but I can make no promises - who knows what Chase and Sebastian are going to decide to do? All I do is write down what they tell me to write down. :P**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! :D I'm glad you like it. ^_^**

 **Asori: You just made my night with that comment. ^_^ Thanks so much!**

 **And now, onward!**

* * *

"You have a visitor."

Sebastian lifted his head, dark eyes narrowing. The poker faced guard stepped aside, and another person entered the room, looking wary. "You have half an hour," the guard told him, and withdrew from the room, closing the door behind him. The visitor slowly approached, and Sebastian stood up, his head flung back arrogantly, his lips already twisting into a sneer.

He'd been wondering when this guy would show up.

"Hey," Chase said quietly.

Sebastian blinked and arched an eyebrow. "Hey? That's all you've got?" he demanded. "Eight months in solitary confinement," (Chase didn't have to know it had, essentially, been only three,) "and all you can manage is 'hey'?"

"You _did_ try to kill me," Chase returned, somewhat testily. "Several times." The rogue bionic folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he said flatly. His former mentor took a few more tentative steps toward the cell.

"I wanted to see you," he answered. Sebastian noted, with some malicious satisfaction, the hesitancy in the others' voice. "And talk to you."

"Alright, you can see me." The young man lowered himself to the floor, settling down cross-legged and squinting at his visitor through the blue haze separating them. "Talk." Chase sat down on the steel floor outside the cage, ignoring the cold of the metal as it seeped through his clothing.

"I was wondering...if you'd reconsider," he said haltingly. "You know...stop acting like a flaming nutcase and come back to the island. It wasn't Mr. Davenport's fault about Krane," he added, his words starting to rush as he saw Sebastian about to speak. "Please, can't you accept that?" Sebastian snarled quietly.

"We've already been over this, _Chasey_ ," he spat contemptuously. Chase stiffened slightly at the sound of his nickname - a nickname that only his family used. "You destroyed my father! You destroyed him, just because he was fighting for what he believed to be right."

" _So were we!"_ Chase glared at him through the bars; patience with other people had never been his strong point, and he was rapidly losing any vestiges of said virtue. "Victor Krane wanted power, world domination! It was never about right and wrong with him, all he wanted was control! We were fighting for the freedom of our entire planet!"

He stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his flaring anger. He was momentarily grateful for the signal interrupters in the walls of the room, otherwise Spike would doubtless have come out to play by now, and that would _not_ have been pretty.

"Look, Sebastian," he said, his voice softer and more reasonable. "Mr. Davenport - our entire family - wasn't just fighting for regular people. We were fighting for you and your brothers and sisters just as much, possibly more! You weren't free to choose whether or not to follow Krane; he was using the Triton App to control you. He had complete, utter control over you. You're - we're - bionic humans, not robots. He was treating you like a bunch of androids; he saw you as tools and minions, not his children! He was _using you!_ "

Sebastian propped his chin on his fist, utterly bored. "Oh yes, because being locked in a basement for fifteen years before risking your life on dangerous missions to save inferior beings is so much better," he sneered, his voice dripping sarcasm. Chase just looked at him.

"He kept us hidden in the basement for our _protection,_ " he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean protection from the people you were _protecting?_ " his former nemesis shot back acidly. "People that would fear you, and despise you?"

"If Victor Krane and his army were any samples of bionic humans, I'd say they had a right to fear us," Chase pointed out, nettled. "If it weren't for people like your 'leader', we could have proven that there was nothing to fear from us, and we wouldn't have had to hide all our lives." He leaned towards the faintly humming bars, staring in at the other boy pleadingly. "Please, Sebastian, you're better than this, I know you are. Can't you see the truth?"

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, eyes unfocused and mind racing. He was forced to admit, what Chase said made sense - and beyond that, it was clear that his former friend still cared about him. He'd come here to see him, to talk to him; he called him by his name, instead of just S-3, like the guards did; he obviously missed him.

He could use that. Oh yes, he could definitely use that.

"Maybe you're right," Sebastian said finally, his voice low and hesitant. His mind was still whirring, calculating the exact tone and inflection of words needed to play off Chase's emotions without arousing suspicion. "Maybe...maybe you're right. I guess you had cause to take out our leader if he was trying to kill you." He sighed heavily and finally met Chase's eyes. "It's hard for me to accept, but I guess...I guess I'm sorry." The smile that he well remembered spread over the other bionic's face as he jumped to his feet.

"Then you'll come back to the island?" Chase asked eagerly. Sebastian stood up, raising an eyebrow, and biting back a dark smile.

"I'd love to, but my impressive abilities unfortunately don't include walking through _laser bars_ ," he remarked dryly.

"No problem." Chase crossed the room to the control panel, briefly running an eye over the various switches before locating the right one. "We'll go talk to the wardens, and once they see you can be safely let out, we'll convince them to let you return to the isl-"

Something large and heavy collided with his back at a high velocity, and the floor came rushing up to meet him in a very hard, very unforgiving sort of way. His chin cracked on the cold steel, (yep, it was hard and unforgiving, alright,) and colored stars popped in front of his eyes. Before he could collect his sense - which seemed to be scattered across four different counties - he was roughly yanked onto his back, and a pair of hands locked around his throat.

Sebastian's dark eyes glittered down at him, almost insane in their hatred. "I will _never_ ," he hissed, increasing the pressure on Chase's vital breathing apparatus, "forgive you for what you did to my dad!" His fingers tightened as he grinned twistedly down at his victim. "You've screwed up again, Chasey," he whispered, "and now you're whole family is going to pay."

Chase struggled vainly against the vice-like grip that was slowly constricting parts of him that were best left unconstricted. Unfortunately, in his oxygen starved state, all he could do was scratch weakly at the offending fingers as black spots merrily pranced across his vision, multiplying with alarming rapidity.

The last thing he saw was a group of guards rushing into the room and aiming stun guns at the escapee. Then the black spots turned into black puddles and swallowed him.

* * *

 **Okay, so maybe this didn't turn out at all how I'd intended, but you try writing a chapter when there's loud noise blaring from another computer in another room. -_- Anyway, if anyone noticed the tiny Kickin' It reference, point it out and you get a cookie! :D**


	3. Chase & Chess

**Yay, more reviews! :D You guys are awesome! ^_^ Although several of you seem to be laboring under the impression that Sebastian is on the loose. o_0 Did you not read the part about Chase seeing guards with stun guns right before he blacked out? XD**

 **Also,** ** _nobody_** **got the Kickin' It reference - it was the phrase "flaming nutjob". Jack calls Rudy that in some episode or other. XD (It Takes Two to Tangle, I think.)**

 **And now, review replies! :D**

 **tennisgirl77: Don't worry, Chase is fine. ;) Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

 **Guest: Nope, sorry. XD Thanks for guessing, though!**

 **Sodaluv8: It's okay, you can have a cookie anyway. *Gives cookie* I'm really glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **daphrose: Yes indeedy, Chase is very gullible. XD Thanks for taking the time to offer constructive criticism, but that's just my style of humor. ;) Using too many words, or obscure phrases when something simpler can be used - I think that's what Mark Twain did, and I've tried to adopt his style. And if no one understands it, then they're just going to have to get acquainted with a dictionary or a thesaurus (am I the only one who thinks that sounds like a dinosaur?) or something similar. But thanks for the review, and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! :D**

 **PurpleNicole531: You are one of my most favorite reviewers, you know that? ^_^ You always have something funny to say, as well as something kind. :D Thanks so much!**

 **Asori: You needn't wait any longer, because here it is! :D**

 **BasketballQueen: Whoa whoa whoa, kill the motor. 0_0 He's not out yet. XD (Besides, you forgot the nitroglycerin. *Gives you nitroglycerin* Sshh...don't tell anyone. It's probably illegal for us to handle it.) But thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D It means a lot. ^_^**

 **And now, on to the story!**

* * *

A week. Two weeks. Three, three and a half... Time start going by in dollops for Sebastian, slowing down 'til it seemed almost at a standstill, and then rushing by all at once. He had started eating both little and infrequently, and sometimes he'd realize that he'd been lying on the floor, doing nothing, for hours on end. The dark room outside the cage, the humming blue bars, the boredom, and the solitude were finally starting to get to him. He was going crazy, just like Tank and Lexi had, only instead of losing his mind, (or dignity,) he was withdrawing into himself, becoming not much more than an empty shell.

The only thing that kept him sane at all was one word, emblazoned on his mind like a burning brand: Revenge.

* * *

The door of the room opened and people entered, but Sebastian didn't even stir. He knew it was the wardens, bringing one of his three-a-day meals. They always brought the food, without fail, regardless of whether or not he'd eaten the previous meal.

He could hear them flipping switches on the control panel, and a moment later the laser bars deactivated. Like a well-oiled machine, about eight guards aimed stun guns at him - as if he could have done anything to them, anyway. Even if there hadn't been bionic signal interrupters concealed in the walls, he'd lost use of his chip ages ago. Nine and a half months without setting foot in a capsule would do that to a bionic person.

He didn't move the proverbial muscle as they set the tray down inside his space and reactivated the bars, but when one of them spoke, his eyes popped open in surprise.

"You have a visitor."

He lifted his head off his arm and sat up, blinking and squinting through the blue haze surrounding him. His eyes adjusted to the glare, fell on his visitor, and darkened.

"You."

The guards quietly exited the room as Chase took a few steps forward, stopping several feet from the cell. "Yes."

It had been a month and a half since his disastrous first visit, and his voice still sounded husky and slightly hoarse. Sebastian noted the fact with malignant satisfaction.

He got to his feet and brushed off his pants. "What are you doing here again?" he demanded, his voice heavy with hostility.

"I know how dreadful solitary confinement is," Chase answered simply, "so," he shrugged, "I came to see you again. You know...help break the monotony."

"You took your time," Sebastian remarked snidely. "It's been about six weeks since your last visit."

"You _did_ try to kill me." Pause. "Again."

"For the - what, second? third? - time. And yet, here you are." The rogue bionic crossed his arms and sneered down at the slightly shorter boy. "You know, for being allegedly the smartest person on the planet, you can be as dumb as your brother."

For once in his life, Chase didn't rise to the bait. "I prefer to think of it as 'persistent'," he said mildly. "Or maybe 'loyal'." Sebastian snarled.

"I owe no loyalty to you!" he hissed.

"No," Chase agreed. "You don't. But I owe it to you." He sank down cross-legged to the floor and nodded at the tray inside Sebastian's cell. "I made something for you."

Sebastian glanced down at the food and noticed the small black case next to the plate. It looked like a singularly unremarkable case for contact lenses.

"How thoughtful," he said sarcastically. He'd had no intention of even touching it with Chase there, but then curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the case.

It contained a pair of singularly unremarkable contact lenses.

He raised an eyebrow. "So. You think you invented contacts." He looked at the other boy and sneered again. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Da Vinci, Descartes, and Young all beat you to it." Chase shot him a look that was usually reserved for Adam.

"I didn't invent the _contacts,_ " he said, exasperated. He stood up and hurried forward eagerly, but stopped short as he realized who he was approaching. "These lenses work like...like the simulator we built." He tried to hide the pain in his voice, and Sebastian's face closed off. "They contain a microchip that has a game program installed on it. It's only chess, but I figured it was better than nothing." He peeped through the bars at the little glass domes resting peacefully in their compartments. "I downloaded a bunch of pictures of famous people off the internet, and not only can you choose one of them as your opponent, but you can customize the pieces with their faces. Oh, and it's voice activated - but then, everything's voice activated these days." Chase bounced on the balls of his feet slightly, trying to hide a pleased grin.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow again. "Fantastic." He snapped the case shut and glared at his visitor. "Why are you _really_ here?" The youngest Davenport looked surprised.

"What? Can't I just come visit?"

The other boy tossed the case down and crossed his arms. "I'd rather you didn't," he said flatly. "We're not friends anymore, _Chasey_ , no matter what you think, and we will _never_ be friends _again._ "

As if to emphasize his point, Chase started to say something, but broke into a coughing fit. His voice had been getting steadily huskier, and now he sounded less like Chase Davenport and more like Spike with a head cold.

"I didn't say we were friends," he croaked. "In fact, I seem to recall being the one to _officially_ break our BFF status. I just..." He gestured helplessly at the cage, coughed again, and cleared his throat gingerly. "This...all this that happened, where you are now, why you're here... It's my fault. Mr. Davenport told us not to tell y'all about your past, and I didn't listen. I just...felt bad that you should be kept in the dark, even if it was for your own good. I thought it wouldn't be fair to you to not know the truth about yourself." He looked Sebastian in the eye, his gaze open and honest. "It made me feel like we were controlling you as much as Krane did. I know that's not true, but without your memories, you weren't free to make your own decisions about yourself. About who you were. About who you wanted to be."

The prisoner didn't move or say anything, just stared steadily at Chase, who stared silently back. They continued on in this uneventful manner 'til the door of the room opened, and one of the armed guards stepped in.

"Your half hour's up," he told Chase, not unkindly. "Time to go." Chase nodded and followed him to the door, but turned back briefly.

"I'll be back," he said quietly; then he was gone.

Sebastian stood staring into space for a few minutes, still as a statue. (He'd gotten rather good at impersonating stone sculptures, actually.) Then he slowly picked up the black case and opened it, staring at the two lenses within.

Chase had made them. The same Chase that destroyed his father, his creator, his leader. The same Chase that told him about his father's death, the same Chase that landed him in this thrice-cursed cell, the same Chase that had landed his siblings into similar cages that drove them both to breaking point.

That Chase had made these things.

Made them for him.

Slowly, as if he were trying to resist the movements of his own arm, he pressed his finger to one of the lenses, tilted his head back, and gently settled it over his eye. Then he put in the other one.

"Start Game."

* * *

 **Okay, if nobody gets the nod to Cars 2, I'm going to stop referencing other movies/shows... l:**


	4. Muffins, Mongoose, and Unwelcome Doubts

**I'm finally back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long, LOTR inspiration hit and Lab Rats promptly went to the wall. :l Also, this one might be a bit sub-par; I forced it out because I knew it was taking too long to update, not because I was inspired. So it's a bit stilted and badly paced. :/ But it's here!  
And now, review replies! :D**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it, and here's the update! :D**

 **Stardust16: Thank you so much! That makes me so happy. ^_^**

 **Dirtkid123: Yes, Sebastian is quite horrible, isn't he? Oh well, I guess the writers felt like they needed another villain, since Victor Krane got taken out. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Brievel: I know _you_ know it. :P**

 **Asori: Chase's voice was hoarse from his near-strangling in the previous chapter, remember? ;) It's not really important, just something else for Sebastian to gloat about, the little dirtbag. XD Thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **PurpleNicole531: Chase does seem to want to be friends still, doesn't he? Although that might have something to do with the fact that he doesn't really have any friends, poor kid. :/ Thanks for reviewing so faithfully, it makes my day. ^_^**

 **tennisgirl77: Thanks so much! :)**

 **daphrose: YAY, YOU GOT IT! :D :D :D It was actually Holly that said it, but close enough. ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

 **BasketballQueen: Thank you so much! You're awesome! ^_^ And you're quite welcome - just don't tell anyone if they ask where you got it. ;)**

 **And now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"King to E-5."

Sebastian watched in satisfaction as his king - bearing the shape and face of Victor Krane - moved forward and knocked out one of the opposing pawns. (Which, incidentally, looked like Adam Davenport.) His computerized opponent took a moment to deliberate, or so it seemed, before moving the queen's bishop and checking Sebastian's king. The bionic boy brought his queen's rook, (Chase,) into play, knocking out the bishop, saving his king, and check-mating the opposing king, (Donald Davenport,) all in one go.

It would be just like the real Chase, Sebastian thought, to do something like that; accomplish three goals at once without breaking a sweat, save the day, and then rest on his laurels and rub everyone else's face in it.

When he first started playing the digital chess, he made all the opposing pawns in the image of Adam, Bree, and Chase, but somehow, after a while, he found that he didn't like the idea of Chase being a pawn. (Even if the real one was.) So he'd upgraded him to the position of his own rooks, and he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but it seemed to the prisoner that he won more often since he had.

Sebastian tilted his head as an idea occurred to him, and a slow, conniving smile twisted his lips.

Suppose, just suppose, he could do that with the real Chase? The younger bionic had already proven that he was easily manipulated; furthermore, he was desperate for a friend, and he still seemed to care about his nemesis-cum-best friend-cum-nemesis. More importantly, he was very, very powerful, but easily influenced.

And, by extension, easily controlled.

"Quit game." The screens before his eyes went dark, and he carefully removed the contact lenses, settling them in their case and sliding it into his pocket. He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

"You have a visitor."

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can't you think of a different way to phrase that?" he growled. "You sound like a stuck record."

To his credit, the warden's expression didn't change. "You have forty minutes," he said tonelessly, and withdrew, leaving the two young men alone in the room.

Chase cautiously approached the glowing blue cage. "Hi."

"Hi."

There was an awkward pause as the two boys gazed at each other levelly, neither of them blinking or breaking eye contact. Then, "Won't you sit down?" Sebastian invited, a touch of sarcasm flavoring his words.

"Thanks." Chase's tone matched the others', but he sat down in his customary spot on the floor. On the other side of the laser bars, Sebastian did the same.

"What are you doing here this time?" he inquired.

"I said I'd be back," the youngest Davenport answered. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say. "How've you been making out?" His former student raised an eyebrow.

"How do you think?" he said icily.

There was another uncomfortable pause, and Sebastian surprised himself when he broke it. "The...the chess game helps," he muttered. "Thanks...for it." The faintest hint of a grin ghosted around Chase's lips.

"Good." He pulled another case out of his pocket, opening it so the other boy could see the lenses resting within. "I made some more - only these aren't games, they're more like television. I downloaded a couple of documentaries onto them: One's about the various uses of indigo and how it figured in history, one is about modern theories of physics, and the last one is about the dietary habits of the banded mongoose." He closed the case and put it down on the floor next to him. "I'll have the guards give it to you with your dinner."

He looked incredibly pleased with himself, and Sebastian couldn't help the dry smile that flickered briefly across his face. The dietary habits of the banded mongoose. How very like Chase.

"Thanks - again," he said awkwardly.

"No problem." Chase's voice was quiet, almost gentle, and the other boy glanced at him, then down at the small black case containing the lenses.

Time to put his plan into action.

"You really are brilliant, Chasey," he remarked thoughtfully. "Even I can't deny that."

The youngest Davenport unconsciously donned his characteristically smug expression. "Yes, I am, aren't I?" he said. Sebastian leaned forward, peering intently at him through the humming bars.

"Then why do you waste yourself?" he asked. "You, with so much potential and talent and brains, throwing away your life on a remote island, allowing a crazy little man with ego problems to boss you around, placing yourself at the beck and call of pathetic humans - you could be so much more! _We_ could be so much more!" He leaned closer, the heat from the lasers almost burning his eyes. "We could rise above them all, you and I. We're the most brilliant people on the planet; we've got many similar abilities, but enough difference to make us a flawless team; we're _bionic!_ We could go so far together - so far!" He withdrew slightly, his face cast half into shadow. "Please, Chase." His voice was low, pleading, but smooth as satin. "You're wasting your life on the island; I'm wasting away trapped in here. Think of what we could do, Chasey." His voice dropped a couple of octaves, almost to a whisper. "Think of what we could to together..."

"Yeah, nice try Sebastian, but it's not gonna work." The other bionic glared at him, one eyebrow raised incredulously. "Douglas already tried that on me - I'm not betraying my family! Not for power, not for popularity, not for more bionics, not for anything! I'm perfectly happy where I am." He shook his head at the prisoner, who was starting to look sulky. "And I'm sure you could do better than that - that was pathetic. Trying to bring someone over to your side is like getting into a relationship with a girl; you can't rush it."

Sebastian silently huffed in irritation. "How would you know, you've never been in a relationship with a girl," he snarked waspishly. Chase thought with a pang of Sabrina, but carefully kept his expression schooled into one of bland amiability.

"Maybe not, but the red flags started popping as soon as you started complimenting me," he returned dryly. "Especially considering you tried to strangle me a couple of months ago." He shook his head again. "Just forget it; we'll both be happier that way."

Sebastian felt distinctly annoyed. Surely the little twerp hadn't learned his lesson _that_ quickly! Not for the first time, he lamented the loss of his bionic intelligence. If he'd just had use of his chip, he could have calculated the likelihood of Chase falling into his trap and acted accordingly, carefully wording his appeals and thinking his course of action through, instead of just charging in headfirst and hoping for the best.

He glanced sulkily at his visitor, who was talking again. "Anyway, I brought you these, too." He opened a small, brown paper bag, and the scent of bran muffins and oatmeal raisin cookies drifted out to tantalize Sebastian. "My Aunt Tasha made them. The food you get here doesn't look too appetizing." Sebastian pressed his lips together, sparing the parcel one cool glance.

"I doubt your Aunt Tasha would be too happy if she knew who you were giving these to," he said stiffly. Chase looked supremely unconcerned.

"She knows," he said easily. "She made them specifically for you." He stood up, brushing off his pants. Sebastian didn't know why he always did that, the metal floor was almost painfully clean. Perhaps it was just a nervous habit, something to do to fill the dreadful gap of awkwardness.

Chase was almost to the door when the other boy thought of something. He didn't want to make any further conversation with his former mentor, but his curiosity got the better of him. "I thought Tasha was Donald's wife."

Chase turned back to look at him. "She is," he responded, sounding surprised. Sebastian frowned.

"Wouldn't that make her your stepmother?"

"Technically speaking, no," he answered. "Donald is really our uncle, not our biological dad. But since our real dad made us just to use us as weapons, and Mr. Davenport actually raised us as his children, he's our father. For all intents and purposes, I guess Tasha is our stepmother - she's certainly the only mother figure we've ever had - but realistically, she's our aunt."

Receiving no reply, he turned to go again. "I'll be back," he said quietly, and then he was gone.

Sebastian sat in his cell, so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the guards bringing his dinner, along with Chase's gifts. The youngest Davenport's words echoed around in his head on endless loop. _'Our real dad made us just to use us as weapons...Mr. Davenport raised us as his children...he's our father. He's our father._ _He's_ _our father.'_

He snapped out of his trance as the smell of food assailed his nose, and his eyes dropped to the tray. It was better quality than usual, and he briefly wondered if that was Chase's doing as well. For the first time in quite a while, he felt the pangs of hunger, and he reached for the brown bag, out of which warm, sweet aromas were wafting. The bionic soldier closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the scent of bran and oatmeal and brown sugar.

Sebastian wondered if this was what 'home' was supposed to smell like. He felt like he'd never had a home; the first memory he had was waking up in an abandoned junk yard with all his siblings and following Adam back to his house. Adam and Bree welcomed them with open arms, and once Mr. Davenport was out of the hospital, he'd built a place for Sebastian and all his siblings to live and train and be safe.

He'd made a home for them. And Sebastian had thrown it away.

The young man looked down at the muffin in his hand. Chase's aunt knew who he was and what he'd done; she knew he was a prisoner in a high-security facility; she knew he'd tried, on several occasions, to kill her husband and nephew. And yet she'd made something for him. He had the sneaking suspicion that, if given the chance, she would mother him too, just as she had mothered Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Sebastian tossed the muffin back into the bag and wrapped his arms around his knees, his appetite gone. He could feel the telltale sting of tears in his eyes, and he determinedly fought against them, scorning such weakness. _I will not turn into Tank!_ he thought fiercely. _Perhaps Krane wasn't much of a father, but he was our leader, our maker. We owed him our loyalty, and they destroyed him. They DESTROYED him!_

 _Is that right?_ An unwelcome little voice popped into his head _. You never had the chance to decide whether or not you owed Krane your loyalty. You owed him your existence - that was all._

He shook his head in annoyance, trying to get rid of the irritating thought, and glanced around the cell, looking for something to distract him. His dark eyes fell on the little black case that sat on his dinner tray.

The boy couldn't help the tiny smile that spread across his lips. Trust Chase to choose subjects that would hold no interest for anyone besides himself and Sebastian. Although he would never admit it to himself, the rogue bionic missed their scintillating, if somewhat obscure, conversations.

Sebastian opened the case, staring down at the little lenses before carefully settling them over his eyes. He reached for one of the rolls that sat on his plate, lying back and focusing on the screens that unfurled in front of his vision.

 _Select a program._ He tilted his head, thinking, then gave a small, grudging grin.

"Dietary habits of the banded mongoose."

The documentary unfolded, dispelling his boredom - and, more importantly, the irksome thoughts of repentance - for a short time.

But they'd be back. Even now, one word echoed faintly in his mind.

 _Father._


	5. Back to Square One

**Alrighty, next chapter. :) This was more of a filler chapter to help with the pacing, because, quite frankly, I have no idea how fast Sebastian would be making progress in rehabilitation. That's why I time skitz so much. XD**

 **Anyway. Review replies! :D**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you so much! ^_^ I'm glad I didn't fall flat on that last chapter. XD It had me a little worried, ha ha.**

 **Stardust16: I doubt Chase has ever heard of Sesame Street; he didn't exactly have a normal childhood. XD And I know nothing about Dog with a Blog, so I couldn't write that anyway. But thanks so much for taking the time to review! :D I'm really glad you like my story. ^_^**

 **PurpleNicole531: I couldn't resist that bit about the mongoose; it was just so random. XD I'm glad you liked it. :) Thank you for reviewing so consistently, it makes me so happy happy happy. :D**

 **BasketballQueen: He is, isn't he? And he just won't listen to me or Chase. }:( Crazy boy. XD Thanks for your review! :) *Waves to Katrine* It's very nice to meet you, Katrine! :D I read about you on BQ's profile - I'll let you have Chase as soon as I'm done playing with him, okay? But right now I'm still using him. ;) Would you settle for a clone who's exactly like him?**

 **daphrose: Ahh, the tragedy that is Sebastian's lost intelligence. :( *Sobs* Without his bionics, he's naught but an empty-headed shell! :'( Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter like you do. :)**

 **Brievel: ...Don't. Just don't. -_- That is just...so very wrong.**

 **Asori: Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! :D I'm really unsure about the pacing of this story, and that made me feel lots better. ^_^**

 **Luly: Thank you!**

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, doubts and the voice of reason relentlessly assailed Sebastian, driving him to near distraction. His hatred of the Davenports and his desire for revenge were slowly waning, and he desperately clung to the last shreds of resentment, trying to build a wall of bitterness to separate him from insanity. He knew the only thing that kept his mental faculties intact this long was his one burning, flaming, all-consuming goal: To escape his prison and take down those who took down his leader. Without that sustaining hatred, he was vulnerable to madness, just as Tank and Lexi had been.

The rogue bionic did everything he could to keep the little voice in his head quiet. He started sculpting food art with the meals the guards brought him; he watched the three documentaries Chase had given him 'til he had them memorized; he played chess 'til he felt like his brain was going to melt. It did no good - everything reminded him of Chase, and then the little voice was back, demanding that he abandon his ideas of revenge and see reason.

"No!" The angry word exploded out of him, and he slammed his fist into the cold floor in frustration, glaring at empty air as if the Voice of Reason had taken physical form that he could see. "They took out my father! The only family I had!"

 _Your CONTROLLER, you mean,_ the little voice said stubbornly. _You had family. Chase is right - Krane was nothing more than a creepy guy who made you and your siblings - and note the word siblings there; you know, like a family? - to be his soldiers._ Sebastian's resolve quailed, and he gritted his teeth.

"He was just doing what he thought to be right," he insisted. "Bionic humans are far superior to non-bionics. They're little better than mindless cattle."

 _Funny you should say that,_ the voice said snidely. _It seems to me that YOU could qualify as non-bionic at this point._

"That's because my chip is defunct!" he argued with himself. "If I just spent some time in a capsule, I'd go back to normal."

 _Normal? You were never normal. Normal are the people without synthetic abilities. Normal are the people without bionic chips implanted in their necks. Normal are the people like Chase's aunt Tasha. People that Krane wanted to destroy._

Sebastian paused. Was that right? His abilities, (which were currently in hibernation, as it were, but still there) came from a computer chip. He wasn't like the superheroes out of stories and comics, born with powers that made him special. His powers were man-made. Developed by regular human beings.

Well, perhaps not _his_ chip. His chip was made by-

 _A creepy psychopath that kept implanting himself with bionics, but who started out as a normal person?_ the little voice said smugly, and the boy gave his head a sharp shake, trying to shut it up.

"It doesn't matter," he said aloud. "He- He made me. I was his son."

 _You were his_ _tool_ _,_ the voice of reason persisted. _He made you to use you. The Davenports were only trying to help you and your siblings._

"Not to mention the weak, powerless, _regular people_ ," he muttered rebelliously.

 _YOU MEAN THE REGULAR PEOPLE LIKE TASHA?_ his conscience yelled furiously. _They're clearly willing to give you a second chance, you nutcase! You didn't used to be like this - you've let your negative emotions change you, and not at all for the better. That's hardly surprising, but did you really have to let it take away your common sense?_

"It's the principle of the thing." He was becoming less and less sure of himself.

 _Principle of the thing?_ The Voice of Reason sounded flabbergasted. _You're cutting your nose off to spite your face because you can't accept that they were fighting for what they believed was right! And face it, 'Bastian, you're beginning to believe they were right, too._

Sebastian hunched over, clutching his head. "No, no no!" he moaned. The little voice took advantage of his weakening resolve and continued its attack.

 _Remember how you and your brothers and sisters saved Leo's life?_ it said. _Remember how good that made you feel? How pleased you were to be able to repay the Davenports, in some small part, for protecting all of you?And how much fun you had needling Chase, before y'all became best friends?_ He twitched, squeezing his shut and trying to block out the stubborn voice of his conscience.

 _Remember the good times you and Chase had?_ the little voice persisted. _How y'all would spend hours in conversations that no one else could understand; how you used to prank Adam and laugh behind Mr. Davenport's back? Don't you remember that? Don't you miss it?_

"Yes..." he whispered to himself. "I do."

 _I knew it,_ his reasonable side said smugly. _If you give up these ridiculous ideas of revenge and just accept that the Davenports were acting in the best interests of...well, everyone in the world, really...then maybe you could eventually get out of this place and go back to living a regular life._

Sebastian twitched again. "But I didn't live a regular life, did I?" he said quietly. "I had to live on an isolated island, away from 'normal people,' for my safety as well as theirs." Keen resentment stabbed at him, and anger flared up anew. "Criminals, the president called us. They were going to lock us up in a facility just like this." He threw a hate-laden glance around the dark room outside the humming blue bars. "They were going to separate us and keep us in solitary confinement for the rest of our lives - however long that would have been."

 _And then the Davenports did everything they could to protect you from that fate,_ his conscience pointed out, but now it was getting weaker than the emotions that threatened to consume him. Sebastian ground his teeth.

"They wouldn't have had to if they hadn't destroyed the man who was going to take out the people who were a threat to us," he growled. "They were protecting the normal people who wanted to imprison us before they were protecting us."

 _That's because at that time, YOU were the threat,_ the little voice protested feebly. _As soon as the positions were reversed, they stood by you._

"Only because I helped save Leo's life," the boy said darkly. "Before that, they wanted nothing more than to get rid of us."

 _Adam didn't,_ his conscience prickled. _He welcomed you with open arms._

"That's not the best argument, considering Adam's IQ level."

 _IQ has nothing to do with it. It's a warm heart that counts._

"Ah yes, a warm heart. See, that's the problem; his heart was so warm it blew up my father."

 _Your controller. Krane wasn't a father-_

'HE WAS MY FATHER!" Sebastian yelled, and the little voice was drowned in a boiling flood of anger, resentment, bitterness, and hate.

* * *

On the other side of the titanium door, two guards paused their game of Rummy and apprehensively glanced at the wall separating them from the semi-bionic prisoner. The holding room was supposed to be soundproof so anyone inside couldn't overhear something...damaging...but Sebastian's impassioned bellowing was so loud that it penetrated even the specially designed walls.

The guards looked at each other. "Sounds like we're losing the last one," one of them remarked.

"It was just a matter of time," the other responded. "I'm surprised he held out this long."

The two of them went back to their game.

* * *

 **Oh dear, looks like Sebastian's suffering a relapse...**


	6. INDEFINITE HIATUS!

**Hello my epically awesome viewers!**

 **I just wanted to let y'all know that I may or may not be finishing this story, ever. I really really want to, but the truth is - gosh, this is hard to admit online - the truth is, I'm not even supposed to be watching Lab Rats. I have to ask my mother for permission to watch or read anything she hasn't already approved, and I never asked her about Lab Rats. I just...watched it without permission.**

 **Basically, in a nutshell, I've been sneaking, disobeying, and deceiving, I feel like I've let down Mother and Jesus, and I'm done with it. It's going to be really hard to stop watching Lab Rats and reading the fanfiction, and I think it would be good to start by not writing anymore LR fics myself. (You know - remove temptation from my path and all that.) So I'm transferring all my LR (and Kickin' It) fics to a different account - username is Disney Channel Addict - where I'm going to dump them and abandon them. I was originally going to delete them all, but I know there's people out there who enjoyed them, and while it's a sin for me, it might not be for them. So I'm just abandoning them. XD**

 **Anyway, I might end up finishing this fic after all; I really hate to leave stories unfinished, but I guess it probably depends on how much writing on it weakens my will and resistance. So if I do update it, I'd appreciate it if any Christians reading it would pray for me to be strong and resist the temptation of watching the show again.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my stories, and a great big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best! And just so your time and effort and words won't be wasted, I'm going to copy all your wonderful comments over and post them as guest reviews, using your usernames. (If that's okay with y'all, of course.)And IF I ever get the guts to ask Mother about LR, and IF she gives permission, then I guarantee I'll take this up again. ;) If not...well, I may or may not finish it.**

 **Anyhow. I guess that's it. See ya around the capsule!**


	7. Gone for Good?

**Hellooooo, Lab Rats fans, I am finally back with another chapter! :D I know it's been a long time since the last update, but I only recently moved out from my mother's authority and just now found time to write. But anyway, it's back now, if anyone is still interested. XD**

 **And who else is excited for the next episode of Elite Force? :D I can't believe we have to wait 'til the middle of July! D: Anyway, here's the next chapter, and as usual, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. ;) I'm a little out of practice for writing LR fics, so there's going to be a drop in quality at first. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

* * *

Green.

Everything was green. Dark, shadowy, glowing green. And he couldn't get out. He didn't _want_ to get out.

Or did he? He wanted...something. But what?

It was almost as if someone else was wanting him to want something, as if they were wanting it through him. He tried to focus, to find out what it was, but the harder he tried, the weaker he felt. So he gave up, his mind going blank.

And then he knew.

Dominance.

He wanted dominance. Or rather, they wanted dominance, and they were using him to obtain it. At the same time, he became aware of a large _presence._ Whoever it was that was acting through him was acting through a vast number of others, too, and they all seemed to be linked. He wasn't alone in his head, and he didn't like it. Why should someone else be in control of him?

 _"Because I am your commander. I made you and your brothers and sisters. You owe me your loyalty - all of you - and you will do as I say."_

That was alright, then. That was acceptable. He wasn't sure if he thought it was acceptable, or if he was being forced to accept it, but it didn't matter. He was alright with it.

That was reality. Whatever the commander dictated was reality - everything else was irrelevant. That was his life; the commander, the Others, the instructions and orders that were carried out with complete submissive compliance.

And green.

Green.

Green.

 _Green..._

Sebastian woke up.

* * *

The rogue bionic lay on the cold steel floor, staring up into the darkness above him and listening to his own ragged breathing. His face was slick with sweat, and his heart pounded a rapid tattoo against his sternum. He didn't know what he had just seen, whether it was a dream or a memory, but whatever it was, it made him go cold inside.

Sebastian sat up, drawing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them, trying to warm himself. He had the nastiest feeling that his dream was really a subconscious memory. The dark haired boy had no clear memories before waking up in the junkyard, but he did know that he had an inborn aversion to the color green, as did all his siblings.

It was just a little too coincidental. Sebastian shivered. Whatever it was he had just seen, it shook him to the core, and he didn't even know why. Maybe it was the thought of total compliance, or perhaps it was the feeling of never being alone in his head, of always having someone else in his mind with him, controlling him.

If what Chase Davenport had said was true, that was what his life was like before Krane was blasted into the sky by the bionic trio. He had no idea what it felt like; one felt and thought and was aware of nothing when one was being controlled by the Triton App. But the dream left him only too aware of what it felt like - if that was indeed the Triton App.

Sebastian's renewed hatred of the Davenports and desire for vengeance wavered once more. The flame still burned within him, but it was not as strong as before, and once more he felt confused, unsure of what was real and what wasn't, what was justifiable and what was madness.

As he sat on the cold floor, fighting against the roiling tide of mixed up emotions that swelled within him, he became aware of someone else's breathing echoing in the room besides his own. He lifted his head, squinting past the bright blue glow of the laser bars into the darkness of the room beyond, and as his eyes adjusted, he saw Chase, sitting cross legged on the floor with his cheek propped against his fist, apparently deep in slumber.

What was left of his blazing resentment seemed to melt away as he watched the younger boy sleep. Chase was awfully pale, the prisoner noted, he looked as though he hadn't rested in a while. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face had the peaked look of someone recovering from an illness. Looking closer, Sebastian noticed sweat beading on the the other boy's temples, and his breathing was uneven. In spite of himself, the former bionic soldier felt a twinge of pity for his nemesis. He wondered what had been happening, in the several months that had passed since Chase's last visit, that left the normally fit and cocky boy looking so worn down.

Unwilling to wake his former mentor, Sebastian sat quietly, nibbling at the tray of food the guards had brought while he was sleeping and watching the other boy. The longer he stared at him, the more he came to feel like he was really, truly seeing the youngest Davenport for the first time. Even in repose, the tilt of his mouth and the position of his eyebrows spoke of arrogance and self-assurance, as though he could wake up and take on the world with never a thought of failing. But underneath that, the lines of his face and expression betrayed his insecurities, his innocence, his passionate caring for others, his desire to protect, and the courage that sometimes bordered on foolishness.

Sebastian, absorbed in trying to perceive the other boy's characteristics in his visage, accidentally bumped the metal tray with his knee. It clattered against the steel floor, and Chase awoke with a jerk, blinking. He automatically looked to the cell and saw a pair of dark eyes staring back at him. "You're awake."

"I could say the same for you." The prisoner shifted position. "You look terrible," he added, his voice completely devoid of sympathy. His visitor shrugged and rubbed a weary hand across his eyes.

"I don't doubt," he said tiredly, declining to take offense. Sebastian's curiosity sparked.

"What's been going on since your last visit?" he asked. "Which, by the way, was a very long time ago." Chase winced.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry about that. Things have been absolute insanity on the island." The other boy raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Do tell," he said, a hint of sarcasm flavoring the tone. "I haven't had enough insanity being trapped in here for over a year. I could use some more to entertain me."

Sebastian wasn't sure why he was being so caustic and biting. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he was realizing - again - that Chase was probably right about Krane all along, and it nettled his pride. He'd always had trouble admitting when he was wrong, especially to his former best friend. He hadn't intended to be so sarcastic, but the words and tone slipped from him as if he had no control over them.

Chase, however, didn't seem to expect anything different, and he replied accordingly. "It would take far to long to relate everything that's happened since my last visit, Bree would have to do that. But here's the most exciting bits."

And for half an hour he talked, giving Sebastian brief accounts of what he deemed to be the most exciting events: Helping resurrect a giant, venomous spider that poisoned his brother, meeting superheroes and fighting the Incapacitator, being kidnapped by, battling, and ultimately defeating Douglas's evil ex-girlfriend and her creepy androids, finding a skull paperweight that infected both Bree and himself with an insanity-inducing virus, having Leo quit the team and return just in time to save Chase from a watery grave, and, most importantly of all, discovering that the three siblings had another brother: Daniel. Though he was itching to tell the other bionic about how he helped save an entire space colony, he decided not to mention it, since revealing that they blew up Victor Krane - this time, he hoped, for good - might not be very conducive to a healthy reconciliation with Sebastian.

"And that's...well, mostly it," he concluded tiredly. Reliving the dramatic events, even in his mind, was far more exhausting than he'd suspected, and though he didn't want to tell anyone - least of all his arch nemesis - he still hadn't completely recovered from his bout with the Incapacitator. Sometimes he wondered if he ever would, especially if Krane kept popping up like he seemed to have a bad habit of doing.

Sebastian watched him silently for a moment, his face completely devoid of expression.

"You're hiding something," he said abruptly. It was a flat statement, not a question, and Chase started almost imperceptibly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, avoiding the other boy's eyes and opting instead to stare fixedly at the dark denim of his jeans. "What would I have to hide from you, and why would I feel like I needed too?" His companion laughed humorlessly.

"You tell me," he returned bluntly. "You were always a bad liar, Chase. Even the people who don't know you very well can see through your little untruths - and I do know you very well." He leaned forward, resting his arms on his bent knees. "Maybe better than anyone else."

Chase swallowed uncomfortably. The relentless scrutiny of the other was making him nervous, and he forced himself to meet that dark, impenetrable gaze squarely. "I don't know what you're talking about," he repeated. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, a mirthless smile spreading over his mouth.

"Keep telling yourself that, Davenport, 'cause you're the only one who might believe it. You saw him, didn't you?" he lashed suddenly, and Chase jerked, as though he'd received a violent electric shock. His brown eyes widened in horror as the prisoner continued talking. "Yes, you've seen him. My fath- Krane. I can see it in your face." He shook his dark head, never taking his eyes off the other boy's. "You saw him, he tried to kill you again, and you took him out." He stared levelly at the bionic mentor, like a snake that has captivated the attention of a doomed bird. "He's gone now, isn't he?" Slowly, almost against his will, Chase nodded.

"Yes," he said quietly. "He attacked a space colony while we were visiting, nearly killing everyone there. Adam almost died destroying one of his missiles, and the other one blew up with him aboard." Pause. "He's gone, Sebastian. This time, he's not coming back."

He hoped to heaven that it was true.

The rogue bionic was quiet for a moment, staring at the metal floor between his knees. "The Triton App - is it green?" he asked suddenly, and his visitor blinked, startled.

"Y-yes," he stammered, completely caught off guard. He shook his head, pulling himself together. "Yes, it's green," he confirmed in a stronger voice. "And those under the control of the Triton App, their eyes turn green as well." Sebastian nodded.

"So it was that," he said quietly, more to himself than the other. Another moment of silence stretched between them; then- "You said Krane was on a missile when it exploded?" Chase swallowed nervously, but nodded, and Sebastian raised his head. His next words, uttered in a soft, calm voice, startled Chase more than anything else he'd said up to that point.

"Then we're free."


End file.
